


Not If He Had Ten Thousand Years

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Monster!Pitch, because of dreamsand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a naughty dream about Pitch and Sandy watches. Afterwards, Sandy goes to visit Pitch to tease him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not If He Had Ten Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the RotG kinkmeme:
> 
> http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=22759#cmt22759

Sandy is flying above Burgess one evening not too long after the Guardians’ Easter battle with Pitch. Everything seems peaceful, and Sandy smiles, getting ready to move on after crafting a few particularly wonderful adventures for the children that helped bring him back, when a slight tug at the back of his mind lets him know that someone has fallen asleep who’s not an ordinary mortal.

 

There’s really only one person it can be in this particular location, and Sandy’s not surprised when he finds Jack Frost leaning against the trunk of one of the oldest and largest trees in town, his legs braced on either side of a branch to prevent him from falling off. It almost seems too bad that Jack should still be sleeping out in the open, but he’d explained to the others that he didn’t like staying anywhere he couldn’t feel the wind.

 

Instead of shaping a dream for Jack, Sandy sits down on the branch in front of him and lightly tosses a handful of dreamsand over his head and eyes, allowing it to take its form from whatever it finds in his mind. Watching dreams is how Sandy usually gets to know people who aren’t yet ready to have a real conversation with him.

 

He sees the sand form two figures—Jack and Pitch. The rest of the grains sketch out a landscape of cliffs, and Sandy guesses that this dream is mostly formed from Jack’s memory of his encounter with Pitch in Antarctica. And even though the sand stays gold and Sandy knows Pitch certainly shouldn’t be up to influencing dreams yet, he begins to pay closer attention to the dream.

 

He presses his hand against his mouth to stifle a giggle when he realizes where the dream is going. The little dreamsand Pitch wraps his arms around the dreamsand Jack and pulls him into a kiss. They keep kissing after that first moment for so long that Sandy raises his eyebrows. Can Jack’s subconscious really be that innocent? Ah, no. Finally, the little figures shed their dreamsand clothes and begin to make love, slow and sweet. They act like two humans who loved each other would, and that’s all. It’s very cute, and even sexy in a vanilla sort of way. Sandy leaves Jack to his dream before they finish—he’d bet a year’s worth of sleep that Pitch isn’t influencing this dream, and he’s got someone to tease.

 

***

 

_Jack Frost’s been dreaming about you_ , Sandy signs into the dark cavern.

 

Two golden eyes open, followed by half a dozen more, at least ten feet from the cave floor.

 

“Not nightmares, I suppose,” says a low, whispery voice, “the nightmares of an immortal would give me enough power to restore myself to my accustomed form at once.”

 

_No, not nightmares._ Sandy grins cheekily at Pitch. _And what do you want your old form for anyway? I think you’re scarier this way_.

 

“No you don’t.” Sandy catches a glimpse of a smile that shows an unnerving number of long, sharp, teeth. “And you know I want my old form back because this one, like your voice, is a secret. Don’t look at me like that. I still want to know what the boy was dreaming about. Glorious battles? Defeating me single-handedly?”

 

_No, he used both hands_. Sandy uses his dreamsand to show Pitch exactly what was going on in Jack’s dream.

 

All of Pitch’s eyes narrow. “He thinks me so…human?” He sounds indignant, even a little confused. “And after three hundred years, this is all he wants?”

 

_Don’t knock it. I thought it was kind of adorable—and it convinced me to come visit you._

 

“You’d visit me anyway.”

 

_But normally I’d make you work harder_.

 

Pitch laughs like autumn leaves blowing across an abandoned street. “No you wouldn’t. Come on, Sandy. I know you too well, and you know me too well. We both know we admire each other’s…creativity…too much to stay apart for long.”

 

_That so?_

 

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

 

Sandy nods his head ruefully. _Now what?_

 

The gleam of teeth appears again and delicate tendrils of shadow begin to twine up Sandy’s arms and legs. “I’m going to do things to you that Jack couldn’t imagine if he had ten thousand years to devote to the task.”

 

As the shadows draw him in, Sandy allows himself a low, wicked chuckle, the likes of which only Pitch has ever heard and only Pitch will ever hear.


End file.
